nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:REALNerfNinja6
RE:Block reasons Okay...but keep imporsonation as we might just have a use for it. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:32, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Flood vandalism A flood vandal is a vandal who repetitively vandalizes articles, whether it be articles, templates, categories, even talk pages. Examples of flood vandals are Chikus, Stalker, CC and NSA336 (CC and NSA336 are the same person) ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 10:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you remove the excessive vandalism and strong vandalism and leave vandalism and flood vandalism behind? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 10:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Your talk is getting cluttered. You want me to make you an archiving? Done. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 10:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:New plan Hmm, I can teach you. Get the URL of the website. For example, a page URL would be http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Jolt_EX-1 _(N-Strike_Elite). To protect pages (even ones that don't exist), add ?action=protect at the back. So it should look like http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Jolt_EX-1 (N-Strike_Elite)?action=protect. Hope that helps. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 11:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Shit, I totally forgot that we need to put underscores for spaces or you will go somewhere out of this wiki. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 11:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...I don't think you can protect ALL pages at 1 go. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 11:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) At the same place where the URL is supposed to be... *facepalm* XD ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 11:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:03, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block dropdown cleanup Ok then. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 09:00, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Redirect Do this: #REDIRECT Page name. Hope this helps. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Typos I fixed your typo because you were telling him to spell correctly, and you misspelled words in that message. That makes you look like a complete idiot, but if you want to look like one it's your problem. --I am AWESOME! 02:05, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Abuse Filter You'll need to learn how to use it, but I'll see what I can do. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Inactivity Noted. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Ok bro! --I am AWESOME! 02:57, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Nerf Claymore Just got to this wiki. Hey, what's up? I think I talked with you a bit on this wiki. You seem like a cool guy. And I had no idea that you were an admin here. Holy crap. XD Anyway, I was reading the article on nerf grenades and I came across that nerf claymore thing in the trivia section. Do you know anything about that or how to create one? Sorry if I'm wasting your time. BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 22:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay. That's fine. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) It's not. I'm not trying to get there quicker. I just tend to forget to put in information and corrections into articles and then realize it too late. I'll try to remember not to, though. I'm really sorry if that bothers you. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:46, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Greencopper Did you know, Greencopper is CHIKUS? Well, TMG sent me a photo a few months back saying he used 2 accounts at 1 time to spam, and 1 account was Greencopper. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 00:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Over 9000 That Over 9000 TMG put is not false info. He lost count of how many he had. And plus, OVER 9000 is a meme, used as an innumeral quantifier to describe something of a large amount. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Some info Ok. I'm gonna put up a new policy on the forum, so I'm here to inform you. (Pass the message onto TMG as well) So we change these templates on a specific date. * Template:FeaturedArticle - 28th of the Month * Template:FeaturedReviewFTM - 7th of the Month * Template:FeaturedUser - 13th of the Moth * Template:MonthlyPoll - 1st of the Month Or you could just change all on the 1st of each month XD ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:44, November 3, 2013 (UTC) You've been globally reported I didn't do it, but somebody did just wanted to make sure you would know. http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Profile I would also advise visiting this link because some people are plotting against you if that seems like a threat to you. Here RE: PROMOTION! Yeah, I kinda came in late, didn't I? ^^; Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 01:23, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: The BigReport22 Ah, god, that was awful. Thank you so much for helping. 21:00, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, forgot to log in again. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 21:02, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes!! Now that is what you call a wiki! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 21:33, November 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Colour variant reviews Okay. Thanks for telling me. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 07:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Reflex Review Okay, you're right. Maybe I'm giving them a bit too much credit. I'll tone down the other one too. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 07:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Reviews ...Maybe I'm being way too nice to some of these reviews. I'll try my best to give more reasonable reviews in the future. Sorry. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 07:52, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I put it as pass, but in my eyes, it barely made it. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Btw, no offense taken. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC) All because of the current vandal thing. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 00:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) No I didn't. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:54, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I know, but its not a revert. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 08:09, November 16, 2013 (UTC)